


With the Lights on

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU with Magic, Harry Potter AU, Harry/Bill - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HPRAREFEST 2013, where the prompter requested: AU where Harry gets married off to an older man (ie, Bill or Charlie).</p><p>Summary: Harry agrees to an arranged marriage with Bill hoping that he can make the older man love him. Bill has a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Lights on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry knew why the proposition was made. Truth be told, it wasn’t as though he had many prospects in the dating department, but still— _arranged marriage_?  
  
“It’s not really a matter of it being an arranged marriage but more of a marriage of convenience.” Ginny’s words rang in Harry’s ears. That was the weirdest part of it all. Ginny, Harry’s ex-girlfriend, had brought him the proposal. The Weasleys were requesting Harry’s hand in marriage to Bill Weasley.  
  
“I didn’t even know Bill was gay. I thought he was--I mean I know he was engaged to Fleur, and they were in love. We used to hear them shagging in their room.” Harry was so confused.  
  
“Bill is bisexual. He dated men before he started dating _her_ ,” Ginny said with disdain. Harry had almost forgotten that everyone hated Fleur now even more than they had hated her before. She’d cheated on Bill with a Quidditch Player named Franc and decided to marry him instead. She’d broken Bill’s heart. Everyone knew the story; it was only mentioned in the _Prophet_ several times. When Fleur was caught with Franc, when she’d left Bill, when she’d been engaged to Franc, then when they’d married, and the last straw was when they’d announced that they were expecting.  
  
“But why me?” Harry asked, still unsure and unconvinced of this proposal. He didn’t understand.  
  
Ginny did her best to explain it to Harry once more.  
  
Greyback's attack had severely wounded Bill, preventing him from returning to his former position as _Curse Breaker_ for Gringotts. Soon after, Voldemort had murdered almost all the goblins in Gringotts, leaving the only Wizarding bank nearly inadequately managed with little to no supervision. Bill had an idea for the future of Gringotts and he decided to approach the Ministry about becoming the head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had plenty of experience working for the bank and he needed to have a fresh start in his life. For this, he needed support not only from the Ministry, but also from the goblins.  
  
The Ministry and the goblin community feared that Bill couldn’t be trusted; he’d been wounded by a werewolf and they believed that one day he might turn into one and retaliate against them. So Bill needed someone by his side that could vouch for Bill’s reliability. Both parties had one thing in common — they utterly respected and cherished Harry.  
  
Ron had jokingly said that “Bill should just marry Harry—that way he could get his way,” an idea everyone around him had taken seriously. After a _family meeting,_ it was decided that the Weasleys would present Harry with the proposition.  
  
 _It all sounded good in theory, and it was_ , Harry thought. There was just one problem. A simple little problem of the heart. Harry couldn’t enter a fake marriage or a ‘marriage of convenience’ with Bill because he was in love with him. To Bill, it would only be a business transaction; to Harry, it might be too much to endure.  
  
“I just don’t know what to do,” Harry confided in Hermione. “I want to help the Weasleys, I do, and I want to help—Bill, but, I just can’t live in the same house as him and not be able to have him.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t you be able to have him?” Hermione asked. “You’ll be married, and with marriage comes the —”  
  
“I can’t do that, I can’t expect him to—” Harry hesitated.  
  
“Yes, you can. A union with you is going to benefit him and his family tremendously. You can ask for whatever you wish in return,” Hermione said.  
  
“But I can’t ask for _that_ ; that’s not right. I want to be with someone who loves me back, not someone who just shags me out of duty!”  
  
“Harry, arranged marriage is a very common concept in many cultures. It’s a union that starts with friendship and then sometimes turns into love. It isn’t a foreign concept. Maybe this is your chance. I know how long you’ve had your crush on Bill, and it’s only intensified over the years. I know how upset you were when he announced his engagement to Fleur. This is your chance; it’s just marriage on a piece of parchment, but what it really is—is a chance for you—to be his friend—his confidant. When he gets to know you, he’ll love you. I'm sure of it!” Hermione’s words rang comforting and encouraging.  
  
Harry nodded. “Maybe you’re right. He must not think I’m so bad if he asked me to marry him.” Harry was lost in his thoughts when Hermione spoke again.  
  
“There’s one more thing, Harry,” she said. He looked up, immediately panicking, and she smiled. “It’s nothing bad,” she assured him. “When Ron blurted the idea out as a joke, Bill was the one who encouraged the dialog. He was never against the idea—it just makes me think.” Her smile was devious, but not treacherous; it was a very _Hermione_ smile that stated that she had a secret.  
  
She left shortly thereafter, leaving Harry to ponder over her parting words.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Harry Potter and Bill Weasley were scheduled to be married on the 1st of January, 2000. It had been an unconventional day to get married, but Harry had told Bill that they were going to be an unconventional couple.  
  
The ceremony was intended to be short and sweet. Harry and Bill had eagerly given all of the planning responsibilities to Molly and Hermione, who had volunteered and recruited Ginny. Meanwhile, Harry concentrated on the courting part. Harry had requested that Bill accompany him to all the galas and charity events he was invited to so as to make the announcement of their engagement public and real. Harry knew that was more for him than for the Wizarding community, but he pretended otherwise.  
  
Any chance he’d received, he held Bill’s hand and posed for a picture. The boy who almost always shied away from the lime light now seemed as though he couldn’t get enough. At the end of every social event, Bill accompanied Harry back to his flat and thanked him for all he was doing for Bill’s reputation. He always left soon after shaking Harry’s hand, leaving Harry feeling dejected and uninspired.  
  
So when the wedding day came around, Harry was all smiles on the outside, but incredibly nervous on the inside. There were no more handshakes goodbye at the end of the night; this was real. They were going to sleep in the same house from now on.  
  
Molly had insisted on Bill and Harry spending their wedding night at the Burrow; Harry had declined. He’d said that he didn’t wish to spend his night in the same bed Bill had shared with Fleur. The Weasleys had seen reason in Harry’s argument and had rented them a room in the Milestone Hotel, a luxury Wizarding hotel in London, for two nights. Bill thanked Harry for his contention, not realising that Harry had meant what he said.  
  
“We are starting a life together, I’d like to forget the past,” Harry said, grinning at Bill, who smiled in return. Harry knew how much Fleur had hurt Bill, and Harry really didn’t wish to spend his wedding night in a room she had once occupied. He reimbursed the Weasleys for the expense of renting out the hotel room, and added in the funds he’d accrued from selling his flat, as well. He trusted them with the decision of purchasing a home for him and Bill.  
  
Ginny casually mentioned how Harry was making it look as though the marriage was “ _almost_ the real thing.” Her statement hurt Harry. He knew it wasn’t real, but he would have liked to live in the dream world for just a bit longer. He was surprised when Bill came to his rescue and said, “It is as real as anything else. It’s a partnership, a companionship about trust and respect. Aren’t those the qualities that make any bond great?”  
  
Ginny was rendered speechless, and Harry felt as though he could jump up and kiss Bill!  
  
At the wedding ceremony, when they were announced ‘united in holy matrimony’, Harry experienced his first kiss with Bill. Bill was quite a few inches taller than Harry so he leaned down and Harry quickly captured his lips. The kiss was soft. Harry gently suckled on Bill’s upper lip and was nearly stunned still when he felt Bill’s tongue caress Harry’s lower lip. Not only had Bill kissed him back, he was engaging himself in the kiss.  
  
After the reception party, they Disapparated to the Milestone Hotel with two small suitcases.  
  
Harry was a nervous wreck as soon as they entered the hotel. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen but he had this odd feeling that things were going to go awry. Bill opted to shower immediately, leaving Harry alone in the room to lounge around attempting to calm his nerves. Harry watched Bill the best he could when he came out of the shower in a towel. The scars that Fenrir Greyback had left on Bill’s chest and back were still visible. But Harry wasn’t staring at his scars; he was staring at the perfection of Bill’s body.  
  
Bill cleared his throat, breaking Harry’s concentration. He realised that he’d been blatantly staring at Bill’s body, and if Bill’s face was any indication, he was not amused.  
  
“Sorry, I’ll hop in the shower,” Harry announced before he all but ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
When Harry returned to the room, it was dark. He searched for his pyjamas. He thought Bill had fallen asleep, so he moved as quietly as possible. He slowly tiptoed to the bed, thinking for a brief moment that perhaps he should sleep on the sofa, but changed his mind. He gently slipped under the covers and turned to his side, facing Bill.  
  
Bill gently placed his left hand on Harry’s hip, and Harry shuddered.  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Bill said removing his hand.  
  
“No, don’t,” Harry whispered as he grabbed Bill’s hand and returned it back to his hip.  
  
“You’re hard,” Bill said. Harry was glad that it was dark enough in the room to hide his blush.  
  
Bill’s hand slowly trickled down under Harry’s pyjamas and lowered them a bit. Harry had a habit of not wearing pants at night. The pyjama trousers were enough. Bill gently began to tug on Harry’s cock, stroking in a slow but even rhythm. Harry let out a soft moan. He loved feeling Bill’s hand on him. He sidled himself closer to Bill’s body and began exploring it with his own hand.  
  
“No, don’t,” Bill said.  
  
“What? Why not?” Harry asked in return.  
  
“I don’t want you to—feel like you’re obligated to—”  
  
“I do not feel _obligated_ ,” Harry whispered.  
  
“Just, please, don’t.” Bill’s voice was determined yet slightly quivering. He continued to stroke Harry until Harry couldn’t think anymore, until he was only concentrating on the pleasure Bill’s hand was providing. Soon Harry came undone, moaning and whispering Bill’s name.  
  
After a few short moments of silence, Bill cast the cleaning Charm and muttered goodnight. He turned to the other side, facing away from Harry. Harry was utterly confused. What had just happened? Instead of staying awake all night and thinking it over or asking Bill about it, Harry made a mental note to have the conversation in the morning. He edged himself closer to Bill and placed his arm around him. Bill tried to free himself, but Harry didn’t budge.  
  
“Stop,” Harry commanded softly, and Bill stopped fidgeting. Eventually, Bill surrendered himself into Harry’s embrace and the two fell asleep spooning.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up, he found himself alone in the bed. He turned around when he heard the door and saw that Bill had brought in breakfast. They ate quietly.  
  
“Bill, about last night—” Harry spoke breaking the silence.  
  
“You didn’t like it?” Bill asked, his voice sounded a bit disheartened.  
  
“No, I did. Why didn’t you let me—?”  
  
“I understand that I must provide you with some—as your husband—I mean,” Bill spoke hesitantly.  
  
“And I must provide you with some—as your husband,” Harry replied.  
  
“You shouldn’t have to,” Bill said. “You agreed to marry me as a cooperative effort to advance my status in society, you do not owe me any—favours.”  
  
“It is not a favour,” Harry said slightly annoyed. “I wanted to.” Bill looked shocked at Harry’s statement. “Why wouldn’t I?” Harry asked.  
  
“I saw you—staring at my scars—I know that you had the option of marrying anyone, maybe you could have married for love—someone you were attracted to—”  
  
“Bill—” Harry was about to acknowledge his feelings to Bill when a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was a _Prophet_ reporter, and Harry was annoyed. The reporter wished to do a cover story on the most famous wedding of the century, given that when they’d been on the ceremonial grounds, the reporters had only been allowed to take pictures and not ask any questions.  
  
Harry turned to look at Bill, who nodded in agreement. Harry agreed to talk with the reporter in the lobby and asked to meet her there in ten minutes.  
  
“It’s good for morale, I suppose,” Harry said, given that they had gotten married for Bill’s career to thrive; Harry had to continue on with the charade.  
  
After finishing their breakfast, Harry and Bill met the reporter in the lobby and were interviewed as a ‘newly married couple’ discussing their future plans. Harry informed them that they had not planned for a honeymoon yet and were going to first settle into their new home, then concentrate on Bill’s occupation as the head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Harry’s training as an Auror. The reporter looked shocked to hear that they planned on taking their honeymoon holiday a year later.  
  
“We should take a holiday,” Bill said to Harry as they returned to their hotel room. “I think it’ll look odd if we don’t. Don’t you think? It’ll be good for morale,” he joked. Harry laughed at Bill’s statement.  
  
“I'm not completely against the idea,” Harry answered.  
  
For lunch, they headed out to explore the city and stopped from shop to shop looking at odd trinkets. Harry informed Bill that he’d been so busy since the age of eleven with the rise of Voldemort and the last few years rebuilding the Wizarding society that he’d never actually had a fun day off. He was glad to have spent it with Bill. Bill nodded humbly and said that he was glad to have shared Harry’s fun day off. They stopped over at an Italian restaurant for dinner before heading back to the hotel.  
  
Bill entered the bathroom shortly after Harry had begun to shower. He caught Harry by surprise and immediately dropped to his knees. Harry tried to stop him, but it was too late. His body betrayed him, and Bill began to pleasure Harry with his tongue.  
  
Harry grabbed Bill’s hair and steadied his pace. Bill paused and looked up at Harry before forcing himself all the way down on him, not stopping until the tip of Harry’s cock was brushing the back of his throat. Harry felt his balls tighten, he shuddered in an attempt to stay relaxed but it didn’t work. He continued fucking Bills’ mouth as he came inside him, moaning and screaming Bill’s name. It was an odd feeling, to say the least. Harry had wanked off for so many years thinking of Bill, and now here he was, doing the things Harry had imagined. For some reason, he still felt unsatisfied.  
  
As soon as Bill finished, he stood and looked into Harry’s eyes. Harry tilted his head up to fully take in Bill’s face, his expressions. He attempted to grab onto Bill’s neck and pull him in for a kiss, but he was too late. Bill turned around and walked out, leaving Harry alone in the shower.  
  
When Harry returned to the room, Bill was already asleep under the covers. Harry went to his side of the bed and held Bill again. It was the only moment of intimacy they shared, regardless of the sexual acts Bill performed on him.  
  
Harry had never felt so alone.  
  
The next morning after breakfast, they Apparated back to the Burrow, where the family was waiting for them in a celebratory mood. Harry was miserable and Hermione had caught on to it pretty quickly. She pulled him aside and took him out in the garden where they could talk. Harry told her everything that had happened.  
  
“Why don’t you go on the honeymoon holiday with him?” she suggested. “Maybe that’ll give you a chance to talk more, get to know each other. Maybe you’ll be able to express—your desires.”  
  
Harry took her advice. When they arrived at their new home, Harry informed Bill that he did in fact want to go on a holiday. Bill agreed and they planned to go to Dublin for a week at the end of the month. Bill suggested that they not embark on an extravagant holiday so as not to seem as though he were living in luxury. He wanted to seem more ‘down-to-earth’ in his appearance as the new head of Gringotts.  
  
That night when Bill tried to get Harry off, Harry caught his hand and said that Bill could only do that if he’d allow Harry to ‘return the favour’. Bill agreed. As good as Bill’s hand felt on Harry’s cock, Harry was more satisfied that they’d both managed to come at the same time.  
  
Bill immediately reverted to his shielded self from nights before and Harry continued to hold him as he did the nights before. The routine continued until it was time for them to visit Dublin.  
  
Harry and Bill spent their first day exploring the local culture and shopping around George’s Street Arcade and other markets. A few people recognised Harry in the market and walked up to him to talk or simply wish their best. He introduced Bill to everyone as his husband and took the opportunity to hold onto his hand. Bill was also now easily recognised in the community. Many wizards stated that they’d seen his picture in the newspapers around town and were happy that someone so ‘sensible’ had now been placed in charge of the Wizarding Bank. Many said that they looked like they made a great team. Harry was excited to receive the compliments and it seemed that Bill too was finally receiving the recognition he had so desired.  
  
That night when they returned to their hotel room, Harry asked Bill to accompany him in the shower. Bill made an excuse, stating that he was tired and retired to bed. Harry showered alone. When he returned, he noticed that Bill had turned the lights out. It wasn’t the first time Harry had noticed this, but he had noticed it enough now for it to start bothering him. They hadn’t done a whole lot as a married couple, but whatever sexual encounters they had undertaken, Harry noticed, had been in the dark.  
  
With the flick of his wand, Harry brightened the room. Bill turned around to look at him. Harry walked up to Bill and sat beside him on the bed. He leaned in and kissed Bill on the neck and slowly moved up to his lips. Bill’s responding kiss was hesitant.  
  
“What—what are you doing, Harry?” Bill asked.  
  
“I want to feel you inside me, Bill,” Harry announced. Harry had waited long enough. They had been married for almost a month and Harry had gotten more out of men he’d met at clubs. This was his husband.  
  
“Now?” Bill asked, looking shocked and confused.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for a month. I want you to take me, claim me, as yours,” Harry said. Bill still looked dumbfounded, but he nodded. He reached for his wand on his bedside table, but Harry stopped him. “With the lights on,” Harry said.  
  
“But—”  
  
“But what?” Harry asked. Bill didn’t respond. “Why do you not let me kiss you in the light? You never let me touch you in the shower. Why do you always insist on being affectionate in the dark?”  
  
“I know that you have to live with this—” Bill pointed at the scars on his face. “—this face all day. But maybe at night, you could forget. At night, I could be anyone you want me to be.”  
  
“Why would I—? Why would I want you to be someone else? I married _you_ , didn’t I?”  
  
“I see you staring at the scars on my body. I see your gaze fixated on my face—”  
  
“I—” Harry sighed. “My gaze is fixated because I love your body, I love your face. I stare at your face because you never let me kiss you; I stare at your body—because—because you’re hot!”  
  
Harry didn’t allow Bill to speak anymore. He pushed him down and slowly removed his trousers, then his pants. He then progressed to remove his own clothes.  
  
Harry balanced himself on his haunches just above Bill’s throbbing cock. He wanted to play with it, he wanted to rub their cocks together and make them come, but this was not the time for that. This was the time for something else.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and took Bill’s hand as he conjured up lube on Bill’s palm. He looked into Bill’s eyes and nodded, gesturing that he was ready, that he trusted him. Bill rubbed some lube onto his fingers and reached down, searching for Harry’s entrance. He gently rubbed some lube on Harry’s hole, then pushed one finger and then another inside Harry. Harry’s breath tethered. He wasn’t stretched enough, but he was ready. He wanted Bill inside him.  
  
Harry took his wand again and once more conjured lube, this time on his own palm. He took Bill’s cock and rubbed his palm, stroking him firmly. Bill pulled out his fingers, and Harry slowly sank down, his hands holding Bill’s. Harry screamed through the burn, but he didn’t pause, he couldn’t. He wanted to keep going until he no longer could.  
  
Underneath him, Bill moaned, “Oh, fuck, Harry.”  
  
Harry lifted himself up and sank down again. He continued until he found a steady rhythm and Bill raised his hips, thrusting into him agreeably.  
  
Eventually, Harry let go of Bill’s left hand and wrapped his hand around his cock. Bill watched him. Really _watched_ him, and Harry loved it. Harry smiled back as he returned Bill’s stare until he closed his eyes and his head shot up. Bill’s thrusts into Harry quickened and the pace of Harry’s stroking of his own cock did as well. Finally, Harry was pushed over the edge. He came, gasping as he nearly collapsed on Bill’s body with Bill’s cock still inside Harry and pumping into him.  
  
A few more thrusts and Bill came undone as well.  
  
“I love you, Harry,” Bill whispered. Harry immediately looked up to see Bill’s face. His statement had been so faint, Harry wasn’t sure whether he’d really heard it or imagined it.  
  
Bill looked flustered and uncomfortable.  
  
“What did you just say?” Harry asked.  
  
Bill didn’t reply. He grabbed his wand from the table next to him and waited for Harry to get off of him.  
  
“You said something. Bill, what did you say?” Harry asked again.  
  
“I didn’t say anything,” Bill replied.  
  
“Yes, you did. I know you did. You wouldn’t look like that if you hadn’t said anything,” Harry insisted. He rolled off of Bill and rested on his side.  
  
“I said I love you, Harry,” Bill whispered. He didn’t make eye contact with Harry, and instead concentrated on the mess that was on his body. With a swish of his wand, he charmed it clean.  
  
“How long?” Harry asked.  
  
“How long, what?” Bill said.  
  
“How long have you—felt this way?”  
  
“Why does it matter?”  
  
“It matters to me.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Bill paused. “I suppose for a very long time.”  
  
“And Fleur?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“I only started dating her after you kissed Ginny,” Bill replied.  
  
Harry did the math in his head. “That was nearly five years ago.”  
  
“I know,” Bill said.  
  
“So—this marriage— _the marriage of convenience_ —?”  
  
“It conveniently ensured that you wouldn’t marry someone else,” Bill said. Harry noticed a hint of shame in his eyes.  
  
“And the part about matching forces with me to better your position in society?”  
  
“I'm sure I would have figured something out. I was the best, the smartest _Curse Breaker_ they ever had. So when Ron casually said that—it was all I could think about. My chance to be with you—finally.”  
  
“But I thought Fleur had broken your heart,” Harry said perplexedly.  
  
“She’d broken my trust. My ability to trust another being—how could I have been sure that the next person wouldn’t get tired of this face and start shagging someone else? But my heart never really belonged to her.”  
  
“You could have just asked me out on a proper date, like a normal person,” Harry said, smirking. He wasn’t upset at all; if anything, he was relieved. The man he’d been pining over for years had finally admitted he loved him too. How could he be cross?  
  
“I'm ten years older than you. I wasn’t sure you’d agree. You could have anyone, someone younger, close to your age, someone more appealing—”  
  
“Enough with bashing your looks,” Harry said. “I have scars too, or have you not noticed? I'm famous for them!” Harry laughed. “I’ve got a giant scar right under my heart from a Horcrux, one on my hand, several battle wounds. Stop saying you’re not perfect, when you are!”  
  
Bill turned to his side to face Harry. “You think I'm perfect?” He nearly chuckled and Harry nodded. “What if I turn into a full werewolf someday?”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened with disbelief. Bill was thinking of every possible way that he could become _not-perfect_. “You’re ridiculous. I would still love you and care for you. I would find you The Wolfsbane Potion and I would build a dungeon under our house where I’d tie you up so you wouldn’t hurt anyone. And I would do it happily at every full moon.”  
  
“You love me?” Bill said as Harry laughed again. Out of everything, that had been the thing Bill had apparently got out of it.  
  
“The _smartest_ _Curse Breaker_ , you say?” Harry joked.  
  
Bill smiled warmly and pulled Harry into an embrace. “And what do you want from me in return?” he asked.  
  
“Just the husbandly duties,” Harry answered.  
  
“Meaning what?”  
  
“Fuck me the way you did tonight, every night,” Harry said, pulling Bill in for another kiss.   
  
Bill smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “That seems manageable,” he answered, grinning.  
  
“With the lights on.”

_The End_


End file.
